Identifying mechanical properties of tissues (e.g., brain, liver, breast and so forth) or other samples can be useful for a number of purposes including diagnosis. Mechanical palpation of the tissue can be utilized, but is not an accurate technique and can be invasive depending on the tissue that is being analyzed.
Magnetic Resonance (MR) techniques are being employed for various imaging purposes. However, not all types of MR technique are suitable for every purpose. The type of MR technique and/or the type of sample being analyzed can affect the quality of the images, as well as other factors such as capture time.